Mírame y dispara
by Valerie Grimm
Summary: Yukino Auguria, una joven adolescente de la alta aristocracia italiana, regresa a Roma tras muchos años de internado sin entender muy bien por qué su familia la quiere de vuelta. Allí se reencuentra con Sting Euccliffe, un conocido de la familia con quien nunca ha tenido muy buena relación.(AU)


_Tadaaan, vengo con un fic nuevo, adaptado, solo para mi amiga Hermi, que es hermosa y me consiguió a Zeref 3 (ella entiende) y le doy este pequeñísimo regalo esperando le guste;)_

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_Yukino _

**H**ay situaciones en la vida en las que no te das cuenta de cuándo sobrepasas la línea entre lo emocionante y lo realmente peligroso; y ese era exactamente el tipo de situación en el que yo me encontraba. Sentada en el último rincón de un apestoso y húmedo calabozo, esperaba que Erik viniera a buscarme. El encuentro con un muchacho, una de las personas más desconcertantes y agresivas que había conocido jamás, me había arrastrado a ese repugnante lugar, la antípoda de los ambientes privilegiados en los que me solía mover.

Mis blancos pantalones de Armani habían pasado a ser grises, mi chaqueta Prada de cuero negro tenía un enorme rasguño en el codo, y me había roto una uña. Y, para colmo de todos mis males, compartía celda con una especie de Yeti que no dejaba de mirarme. Cubierta de tatuajes y piercings, y con un palillo chuperreteado en la boca, la abominable mujer de las montañas parecía querer comerme. Casi podía verla babear.

«Perfecto. Tu primera noche en Roma y la pasas en un calabozo. Pienso matar a ese capullo en cuanto salga de aquí», me dije.

Desde luego que lo iba a hacer.

De fondo, las voces de dos guardias se entremezclaban con la retransmisión de un partido de fútbol. Les llamé incontables veces, pero lo único que recibí por respuesta fueron quejidos y golpes secos contra la mesa. Sin duda estaban tan cansados de mí como yo de ellos y de aquel lugar.

Instintivamente sacudí mis pantalones, como si el color blanco pudiera volver a aparecer. Cuando caí en aquel charco ya fui consciente de que había tirado trescientos euros por la alcantarilla. Mis pensamientos sobre mi fondo de armario se interrumpieron cuando, de repente, mi compañera de celda se levantó para soltar un escupitajo bien cargado.

Me aferré a mi asiento en cuanto la vi caminar hacia mí. Aquello no pintaba bien y, sin poder evitarlo, pensé en la situación que me había llevado hasta allí.

**L**a gélida brisa de la noche me envolvió en cuanto abrí la puerta del balcón. A esas alturas del invierno, Viena ya estaba toda nevada y el ambiente era húmedo y frío.

Las ramas de los árboles acariciaban mi pequeño balcón y dejaban que la nieve cayera espolvoreada cuando se mecían por alguna ráfaga de viento. El estanque del patio comenzaba a congelarse; pronto se utilizaría como pista de patinaje, aunque ese año yo no iba a estar allí para comprobarlo. Estaba a punto de irme.

El internado Saint Patrick ocupaba un antiguo castillo del siglo XVII y, arquitectónicamente, me maravillaba. Pero una cosa era admirar su arquitectura y otra muy distinta vivir allí. Eso lo odiaba. Ausencia total de chicos —ellos residían en el internado que había unos kilómetros colina abajo—. No podías desprenderte del maldito uniforme —si al menos hubiera sido bonito, no habría sido una condena llevarlo—. Y la disciplina era bastante férrea —todo estaba cronometrado, hasta la hora de ir al baño—. O aprendías a convivir con las normas de aquella institución o estabas perdida.

Así era mi aburrida vida, día tras día.

Hasta que apareció mi padre. Había irrumpido en el internado rodeado de guardaespaldas (sin disimular siquiera su egolatría y prepotencia, y haciendo gala de un dilatado vocabulario impetuoso) y me había ordenado que recogiera mis cosas. Ya había hablado con el director y lo tenía todo preparado para mi regreso.

Después de nueve años, volvía a Roma. No tenía ni idea de qué había llevado a mis padres a tomar aquella decisión, pero me alegraba… demasiado.

Solo dieciséis horas más tarde me encontraba delante de un enorme vestidor decidiendo qué chaqueta ponerme. Estaba claro que debía conformarme con lo que había hasta que pudiera ir de compras. Entre las miles de prendas que mi hermana Sorano me había ofrecido, pocas me convencieron: su estilo era demasiado repipi para mí. Me decanté por la ropa más ceñida: chaqueta de color negro metalizado, pantalones blancos y zapatos negros de tacón alto para estilizar mis piernas. Me di la vuelta y contemplé mi imagen en el espejo mientras sonaban las Pussycat Dolls en mi reproductor digital de música. Realmente parecía una de ellas.

Ahuequé mi largo cabello y me lo coloqué a un lado. Salí del vestidor y cogí mi bolso Gucci blanco sabiendo que pronto contendría una considerable cantidad de dinero. Eché un vistazo a mi impresionante habitación, apagué el reproductor y salí de allí con paso firme y sonoro.

Después de un año sin vernos, iba al encuentro de mi mejor amiga. Minerva había sido mi compañera en el internado desde que entré. Era como una hermana, una parte de mí, pero tuvo que abandonar el colegio cuando su madre falleció en un accidente de

tráfico. Quiso volver a Roma para apoyar a su padre, y desde entonces solo podíamos comunicarnos los sábados por la mañana, y durante apenas cinco minutos. ¿Cuántas cosas podían decirse en ese tiempo? Pocas, muy pocas, pero solo escuchar su voz me confortaba.

Terminé de bajar las escaleras y eché un vistazo hacia atrás. Agradecí que mi habitación estuviera en el pasillo principal. Si no, habría necesitado un mapa para poder salir de aquel laberinto de puertas y corredores. Era una mansión descomunal. Ni siquiera en el internado se veían salas como las de mi casa, y eso que hospedaba a unas doscientas niñas.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, tuve que hacer memoria para recordar que el despacho de mi padre quedaba cerca del comedor. Me encaminé hacia allí.

Bob, el mayordomo, me abrió la puerta. Era alto y gordo, y sus ojos negros resaltaban impetuosamente por la falta de cabello. Me sonrió y extendió su mano, indicándome que pasara. Me acerqué a él dando un pequeño salto y lo besé en la mejilla. Entonces me percaté de que en el despacho, además de mi padre, estaban mi tío Goldmine, y Ichiya Lates y su hijo menor, Hibiki. Mi sonrisa se congeló en cuanto descubrí a este último observándome de arriba abajo con aquella mirada tan… perversa. Siempre me había gustado que me miraran, pero no de aquella forma.

Fruncí los labios y le miré, desafiante. Sabía que mis ojos podían actuar como un huracán devastador, y que eso ocurría la mayoría de las veces.

—Mi pequeña provocadora —sonrió mi padre, con un tono falso—. Deberías guardar tus miradas para quien las merezca —No le importó desacreditar a parte de sus invitados. Resoplé—. ¿Deseas algo, querida?

—Sí, verás, he quedado con Minerva y…

—Y necesitas dinero —me cortó, a la vez que echaba mano a un cajón y sacaba una cartera negra de piel. Cogió una tarjeta y la soltó en el filo de la mesa—. Toma —dijo, orgulloso del gesto.

—¿Me das una tarjeta de crédito? —pregunté, enarcando una ceja.

Solo él y Dios sabían cuánto dinero podía haber en aquel trozo de plástico. Mis ojos se iluminaron. Esperaba mucho menos.

—¿No debería fiarme? —preguntó, soberbio.

—No he dicho eso —susurré—, pero, si fuera tú, dudaría. Es peligroso entregarle algo así a una adolescente.

Se recostó sobre el asiento y cruzó los dedos sin dejar de observarme. Después, desvió su mirada hacia Hibiki, que estaba apoyado en el mini bar, ensayando una pose muy varonil. Me resultó muy sugerente, a la vez que provocador.

Hibiki era alto, cerca del metro noventa, y podía presumir de un cuerpo bien marcado y corpulento. Su cabello, de un rubio intenso, hacía resaltar los ojos más verdes que yo hubiera visto jamás, como esmeraldas incrustadas en una cara de porcelana. Era guapo, pero tenía una belleza desconcertante, de aquellas que no muestran quién eres en realidad. No era sincero y ambos lo sabíamos.

—Tu madre puede llegar a ser más peligrosa y no es una adolescente. Además, me temo que es muy difícil que te gastes todo el saldo de esa tarjeta en unas horas. —Todos sonrieron ante el comentario bravucón de mi padre.

—No deberías tentarme. —Cogí la tarjeta mirando de soslayo a Hibiki, que frunció los labios al fijarse en la curva de mis caderas—. Se me ocurren un millón de formas de reventarme todo el dinero, papá. —Yo también sabía exhibir mi prepotencia. Mi tío Goldmine sonrió—. Podría necesitar, no sé… ¿un coche? Sí, un Audi R8 estaría bien. A ser posible, rojo.

Me pasé un dedo por los labios al pensar en ello. No era una mala idea aparecer en el grandioso jardín de mi casa con un vehículo de esas características.

—Buen gusto, Yukino —murmuró Ichiya.

—Gracias.

—Vuelve a las doce —gruñó mi padre—. Y cuidado con lo que compras. No me gusta que seas tan… —Frunció el ceño buscando el mejor adjetivo—: provocativa.

—¿Te molesta que provoque? —le pregunté con un tono un tanto irritado.

—Me molesta que te guste provocar.

—A mí me gusta —intervino Hibiki guiñándome un ojo.

Fingí una sonrisa. Él supo apreciarla y soltó una carcajada.

—Intentaré ser buena, pero no te aseguro nada. Sabes que me resulta muy difícil. _Ciao._

Salí de allí antes de que mi padre pudiera recriminarme, y sabiendo que Hibiki me contemplaba con deseo. Miré la tarjeta y la presioné contra mi pecho sonriente. Dinero ilimitado, genial.

Tan entusiasmada iba hacia la puerta que no vi que alguien se cruzaba en mi camino. Chocamos bruscamente en el vestíbulo. Al separarnos vi cómo mi hermana me miraba ceñuda. El clon de mi madre tenía los labios preparados para soltar algún insulto, mientras que yo activaba todos mis reflejos para esquivar su aliento, que me podía impregnar de aroma a vodka y anular mi perfume de Paco Rabanne_._

—¿Qué coño estás haciendo, imbécil? ¿Es que en el jodido internado no te enseñaron a caminar mirando hacia delante? —Su media melena blanca se agitó crispada.

Supe que había bebido más de una copa porque empezaba a vomitar tacos cuando sobrepasaba la tercera.

—Hola, Sorano —repuse con desdén.

—Te he hecho una pregunta.

—No me parece trascendental responder. Sabes de sobra que sé caminar. Lo que deberías preguntarte es si tú puedes hacerlo.

Estampó sus manos contra mi pecho empujándome hacia una de las columnas de la escalera. Retiré sus brazos con rapidez.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Necesitas joder a alguien porque no te queda nada que beber?

—¡Serás zorra!

Puestas a discutir, qué más daba soltar algún que otro trapo sucio. Estaba claro que nada podía solucionar la poca empatía que había entre las dos.

—Supongo que eso es lo que Zancrow te dice cuando estáis en la cama —le espeté, sin pensar.

Su cara pálida se tensó al escuchar el nombre de su amante que, curiosamente, era nuestro primo materno. Apretó los labios con fuerza y levantó la mano con la intención de darme una bofetada.

—¿Piensas pegarme? —pregunté expectante.

—Pienso que te harían falta una zurras, niñata. ¿Por qué no te has quedado en Viena? —dijo Sorano, intentando hacerme daño. No sabía que me daba absolutamente igual lo que pensara.

—Pregúntaselo a papá. —Me encogí de hombros y di por zanjada la conversación.

—Volverás allí, lo sé. Me encargaré de ello —añadió, sin saber que tras ella aguardaba Erik, su esposo, y sin duda la mejor persona que había en aquella casa.

—¡Sorano! No te comportes como si fueras una niña, ¿quieres? —Frunció los labios guardando sus manos en el pantalón.

—Vete a la mierda, cariño. —Y desapareció.

—Como siempre, cielo —murmuró Erik.

Se giró hacia mí intentando que yo no percibiera su repentino malestar. Le cogí de un brazo y le regalé una sonrisa. No podía soportar verle triste por culpa de mi

hermana, sobre todo sabiendo lo maravillosamente bien que la trataba. Cuando era pequeña yo soñaba con encontrar un hombre como él… y todavía lo seguía anhelando.

—Siempre oportuno, cuñado. —Sonreí, pensando en que si me llevaba hasta la Piazza Navona, Erik dejaría un rato de pensar en la relación de mierda que tenía con Sorano.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —preguntó resignado, pero sonriente—. Voy a empezar a pensar que solo me quieres por interés —bromeó al ver cómo arqueaba una ceja.

—Bueno, aún soy menor y no puedo coger tu coche, aunque sé conducir. —No se lo podía decir, pero aprendí una noche que nos escapamos del internado para ir a la capital. Aquel mismo día besé por primera vez a un chico—. Te multarían y yo iría a un centro de menores por ser una delincuente adolescente… —Fingí preocupación mientras observaba su rostro suspicaz.

—Y una descarada exagerada. —Me despeinó.

—¡Eh! Que estoy recién peinada —protesté.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Bueno, he quedado con una amiga. ¿Recuerdas a Minerva? —No me di cuenta de que ya estábamos abriendo la puerta. Erik dejó que yo pasara primero.

—¿Minerva? ¿La hija de Jiemma?

—¡Sí!, la misma. —Di una palmada.

Jiemma era el dueño de una de las compañías aéreas más importantes del país.

—Tengo muchas ganas de verla. Ya sabes, hablaremos de ropa, de chicos y de cómo es San Angelo. Ella también va a ese colegio, así que no me costará adaptarme.

—Me parece estupendo. Aunque ¿realmente crees que te costará adaptarte? —preguntó entrando en su coche.

—No —sonreí mientras me ponía el cinturón—. ¿Cuándo te has comprado este coche? Es una pasada.

Era un Bentley continental GT-S negro, y si por fuera era espectacular, por dentro era alucinante. Entraban ganas de quedarse allí a vivir.

—Hace dos meses —dijo orgulloso.

—No sabía que ganaras tanto siendo inspector jefe de la policía criminalista.

—Es que… quizá no soy solo un criminalista… —Su mirada tenía un matiz extraño.

Siempre había pensado que entre Erik y yo no había secretos. Él era mi confidente y yo el suyo, pero en ese instante me pareció que me ocultaba algo. ¿Estaba paranoica o había algo recóndito tras esa mirada azul?, ¿algo que quizá le incomodaba?

Suspiró, presionó el volante hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y aceleró. El sonido del motor me envolvió ligeramente, y eso y la brisa romana que se deslizaba entre mi cabello fue suficiente para perderme en la euforia que me embargaba por reencontrarme con Minerva.

_Sting_

**D**escubrí las finas y morenas piernas de Flare apoyadas en una de las columnas que flanquean la entrada de mi edificio cuando mi primo y yo salíamos del garaje. Rogue me lanzó una mirada burlona de lo más significativa. Minutos antes habíamos discutido sobre las probabilidades que tenía de encontrarme con Flare. Rogue barajaba dos opciones: la primera era que podía ser que apareciera por casualidad o, al menos, eso me haría creer; la segunda, que se presentara en mi casa de improvisto con un modelito de infarto y dispuesta a cualquier cosa. Yo no esperaba ninguna de las dos y Rogue se decantaba por la segunda opción. Llevaba razón.

Ahí estaba Flare, dejando que sus caderas se dibujaran provocativas bajo una corta falda azul y observándome, expectante a mi reacción, que no fue otra que mirarla de arriba abajo.

Tenía que admitir que estaba increíble, y que aquellas piernas no eran aptas para cardíacos, pero sabía que todas esas sensaciones un tanto libidinosas se desvanecerían en el momento en que Flare abriese la boca. Le había dicho millones de veces que no la quería, que nuestra relación solo era sexual, y ella parecía aceptarlo dichosa. Me había dicho que era lo único que quería de mí y yo era lo máximo que podía ofrecerle.

Balanceé las llaves de mi moto entre mis dedos observando de soslayo la reacción de mi primo, quien se acercó a su Honda CBR roja, arrancó y dio un pequeño saltó al sentarse. Su sonrisa burlona me molestó bastante.

—Te espero en la Piazza de la Marina…

Aceleró directo hacia mí esperando que me asustara. Pero yo ni siquiera me moví, aunque aproveché, eso sí, para regalarle una sonrisa impertinente. Nos

conocíamos demasiado bien, y sabíamos descifrar cualquier mensaje que enviara nuestro rostro. Era mi primo, pero lo consideraba mi hermano.

—Sé bueno, Sting —se burló antes de salir del garaje—. Y tú, no seas demasiado dura, Flare.

Desapareció entre la gente que se agolpaba delante de la Fontana di Trevi, en esos momentos una bella estampa barroca resaltada por la luz anaranjada que desprendían las luces de la plaza.

Flare me abordó rodeando mi cuello y empujándome contra la pared. Sabía bien cómo moverse para retenerme y capear mis intentos por apartarla.

—¿Por qué no has contestado mis llamadas? —preguntó besándome el cuello.

—No sabía que tuviera que hacerlo —dije bruscamente mientras ella metía las manos bajo mi jersey para acariciar mi vientre—. Flare, tengo que irme. Me están esperando.

—Ahora estás conmigo —susurró rozando mi oreja con su lengua.

Se aferró con más fuerza a mi cuello y no pude evitar apretarla entre mis brazos, ansioso. Flare sabía que me descontrolaba con facilidad y supo provocar esa situación para no dejarme escapar.

Recorrimos enganchados cada rincón del garaje hasta que llegamos al vestíbulo del edificio Euccliffe. Ella conocía bien el lugar y sabía por dónde guiarme; afortunadamente tuve tiempo de ver que sus intenciones eran subir a mi habitación y pude impedirlo entrando en una sala del primer piso.

La senté sobre la mesa y me quité el jersey sin dejar de besarla. Acaricié sus muslos mientras su respiración desbocada recorría mi cuello. Flare clavaba suavemente sus uñas en mi espalda atrayéndome, aún más, hasta ella. Mis besos se alejaron de sus labios, los deslicé por su cuello, por su clavícula… y por su vientre antes de volver a subir; sabía que aquello la volvería loca. Efectivamente, soltó un ligero gemido, y yo sonreí levemente escondiéndome tras su ondulado cabello rojo.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —preguntó buscando mi boca.

—¿Acaso no es lo que deseas?

Aquel suave e intrigante susurro terminó de excitarla. Tiró de su camisa y tomó mis manos para llevarlas a su pecho. Volví a besarla una vez más mientras me deshacía de su falda.

Ni la amaba ni quería nada serio con ella —en realidad, no quería nada serio con nadie—, pero eso no me impedía disfrutar de aquel momento.

De repente, la melodía de mi móvil (_Amazing_, de Kanye West) comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Me detuve e intenté alejarme de Flare para coger el teléfono, pero ella tiró de mí con furia.

—No es el mejor momento, Sting —masculló, intentando retenerme con las piernas.

Miré la pantalla del móvil con el rabillo del ojo cuando ya dejaba de sonar. Era mi primo.

—Así está mejor. —Aquel besó se entremezcló con una nueva llamada.

Rogue insistía, lo que significaba que había problemas. Mi primo no era la típica persona a la que le gustara interrumpir un momento… especial, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Si volvía a llamar significaba complicaciones.

—¡Joder! —clamó Flare empujándome.

En otras circunstancias le habría dicho lo imbécil que era, pero ya me importaba una mierda lo que ella pensara o sintiera. Me preocupaba más lo que me aguardaba tras aquella llamada.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté directamente nada más descolgar.

—Ren tiene ganas de pelea.

Sobraban las palabras. Si ese capullo amiguito de Hibiki Lates y su grupito de niñatos querían pelea habían topado con las personas idóneas para ello.

Me vestí rápidamente y cogí las llaves de mi moto haciendo caso omiso a los insultos que profería la aguda y cabreada voz de Flare detrás de mí. No me importaba que estuviera enfadada; segundos antes, parecía todo lo contrario.

Llegué al garaje y me monté en la moto casi al mismo tiempo que la arrancaba. Flare me dio un ridículo puñetazo en el hombro al ver que no la escuchaba.

—A ver si te enteras, Flare. No eres nadie para controlarme. No te pertenezco y tampoco quiero pertenecerte. No quiero nada contigo. Solo es sexo, ya lo hablamos. No hay sentimientos que me aten a ti, no hay nada entre tú y yo. Así que deja de joderme, ¿quieres? —Encorvé los hombros y le indiqué la puerta con un suave gesto de la barbilla.

Me miró encolerizada.

—Eres un cabrón —masculló saliendo de allí.

—Lo sé —murmuré como si me lo dijera a mí mismo. Pero Flare lo debió de interpretar como si se tratara de una tentativa de arrepentimiento, porque se dio la vuelta y me miró casi sonriente. Una vez más, se confundía—. Pero no me preocupa que alguien como tú me lo diga.

En cuanto salí a la Via del Tritone y pude acelerar, el frío impactó, punzante, en mi rostro. Era molesto y me costaba ver el asfalto, pero no disminuí la velocidad. Al contrario, apreté los dientes y aceleré aún más. Si tenía algún problema con los carabinieri, más tarde lo solucionarían mi padre o Erik. Ellos eran los dueños de la policía de Roma y nadie cuestionaría la decisión de Weisslogia Euccliffe, el director general.

Las luces de las farolas formaban una línea recta y brillante que yo iba siguiendo a toda velocidad, aunque con el control suficiente para ver cómo las miradas de los transeúntes que paseaban por las aceras se quedaban reflejadas en el retrovisor. No dejaba indiferente a nadie, y si no hubiese tenido tanta prisa, me habría recreado en regalarles algún comentario o gesto obsceno.

De repente, las luces comenzaron a distorsionarse formando pequeños destellos. Había alcanzado una pequeña caravana de coches que circulaban tranquilos por la avenida y tuve que ralentizar mi marcha para poder esquivarlos. Adelanté a varios vehículos rozando los retrovisores, pero cuando los conductores asomaban sus cabezas por la ventanilla para increparme, sus voces se cortaban en seco al reconocerme.

El semáforo cambió del verde al ámbar y, enseguida, al rojo. La avenida que tenía enfrente ya se había llenado de coches que pasaban a toda velocidad, pero no me importó. Aceleré y crucé la calle dejando atrás un alboroto de pitos e insultos.

_Yukino _

**S**uspiré y retoqué el maquillaje de mis ojos con un dedo mientras Erik detenía el coche en doble fila. Me miró sonriente.

—Deja de retocarte, ya sabes que estás estupenda. Estarlo más seria delito, créeme.

Le miré resoplando. Aquellos cumplidos no me los podía hacer una persona con las características de Erik. Terminaría enamorándome de él.

—¿Por qué no dejas a mi hermana y te vienes conmigo? —le supliqué.

Soltó una carcajada echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Era increíble lo mucho que se parecía a Leonado DiCaprio. La única diferencia era que Erik era algo más varonil y tenía el pelo más corto y morado.

—Lo he pensado, en serio. Aunque la diferencia de edad…

—Solo tienes veintisiete años, Erik —le interrumpí sonriente.

—Bien, entonces escapémonos. Ahora mismo. —Se inclinó hacia delante y me besó en la mejilla—. Que lo pases bien y sé buena con los muchachos.

—No lo creo. —Salí del vehículo al tiempo que descubría a un grupo de tres chicos mirándome fijamente.

Eran de mi edad y parecían el típico grupo de hippies que se pasa la tarde fumando maría y bebiendo té con algún aditivo extra.

Decidí divertirme un poco. Cerré la puerta del coche y apoyé los codos en ella mientras insinuaba mis piernas. Erik sacudió la cabeza.

—No seas mala —sonrió.

Solté una carcajada mientras agitaba el pelo. La imagen quedó más imponente gracias a una débil ráfaga de viento.

—Será mejor que me marche.

—Sí. Si necesitas algo, llámame —me dijo Erik.

—De acuerdo, te quiero.

—Yo también.

Erik se marchó cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Abrí mi bolso aprisa y encontré el nombre de Minerva parpadeando en el centro de la pantalla. Descolgué acelerada.

—Si te dijera que eres la tía más guapa de todo Roma y que me muero de envidia por ese cuerpazo que tienes, ¿me creerías? —Su voz sonó jovial, como siempre.

—Sabes que sí —repuse utilizando un tono bastante narcisista.

Los chicos seguían observándome.

—¡Bien! ¡Sigues siendo la misma creída de siempre! —La escuché detrás de mí.

No me dio tiempo ni a reaccionar cuando ya la tenía presionando mi cuerpo con fuerza. Comenzó a gritar mi nombre y a dar saltos. Varias personas nos miraban sorprendidas, pero no era de extrañar, parecíamos dos histéricas sin pudor alguno.

—¡Yukino ! —volvió a gritar aferrándose a mi cuello.

—¡Minerva! —La abracé, y volví a oler aquel aroma fresco a limón y jazmín.

—Joder, la espera se me ha hecho eterna. ¿Tú sabes lo que me has hecho pasar?

—No hace falta que me lo jures. No veía la hora de verte.

Percibí un extraño cambio de apariencia en ella. Tenía el cabello igual de largo, pero desmontado y con unas suaves mechas cobrizas sobre su color negro. El flequillo también estaba retocado; se lo había cortado a la altura de las cejas, lo que hacía que sus dulces facciones y sus ojos caramelo fueran más intensos.

—¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo? —pregunté después de examinarla.

Ella se echó a reír inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿No te gusta?

—Te queda genial.

—Quería cambiar de imagen, y Rufus y Mira me aconsejaron.

—Estás preciosa. Por cierto, ¿Rufus y Mira?

—Sí, nos están esperando en el Giordana's. Tengo muchas ganas de que los conozcas.

No me di cuenta de que habíamos comenzado a caminar y ya estábamos atravesando la Piazza Navona. Me explicó un montón de cosas en los pocos minutos que tardamos en llegar a la cafetería. No dejaba de parlotear sobre todos los amigos que había hecho, sobre los chicos que había conquistado, sobre los problemas con su padre y su nueva novia… Aunque este tema quiso tocarlo bien poco.

—Bien, este es el Giordana's. Está genial, seguro que te gusta —me aseguró Minerva en la puerta del local.

El ambiente era de los 80. Suelo de cuadros negros y blancos; barra blanca iluminada, con los bordes redondos y dispensadores de helado de la época; paredes rojas, y sillas forradas de cuero. Daba la impresión de estar en la película _Regreso al futuro. _Me fascinó. Del hilo musical surgía _Edge of seventeen _de Stevie Nicks y no pude evitar cantarla por lo bajo.

Minerva me miró y sonrió sorprendida.

—Me gusta esta canción —casi sonó a excusa, pero sonreí.

—¿Por qué no le metes algo de _swing _mientras caminas?

—Sabes que lo haré.

Aunque en el local había gente, no me corté a la hora de caminar al ritmo de la melodía. De la mesa del final se levantó un muchacho delgado que vino a mi encuentro, bailando. Minerva soltó una carcajada y supe que se trataba de Rufus. Iba bien peripuesto. Llevaba el flequillo hacia un lado y el resto de su cabello rubio hacia atrás. Dos pequeños aros adornaban sus orejas y sus labios brillaban de una forma especial, seguramente por el brillo labial.

—¡Yukino ! —clamó aquel chico, con una voz estridente. —¡Uau, chica! ¡Eres más guapa que en las fotos! Y créeme, eso es muy difícil, encanto —añadió tocando cada curva de mi cara como si fuese un ciego reconociendo a una persona—. Muy difícil, ¿has pensando en trabajar como modelo?

—Gracias, pero no. No me va ese rollo.

—Ella es más de números —añadió Minerva, sonriente—. Concretamente, de ciencias. Quiere estudiar Bioquímica clínica.

—Vaya, nena, con la cantidad de carreras que hay en medicina, escoges la más sencilla —dijo, irónicamente, una muchacha palida. Ella debía de ser Mira.

—¡Dios, qué lastima! Podría hacer una gran campaña contigo —continuó Rufus. Vi enseguida que aquel muchacho no dejaría de hablar— ¡Y qué ojos! ¿Son lentillas?

—No… —Sonreí mientras observaba cómo Rufus escudriñaba mis ojos.

—Jamás he visto un gris tan deslumbrante… ¡Es increíble!

—Poca gente tiene ese color… —añadió Minerva.

La escena no podía ser más peculiar: la chica que parecía ser Mira y yo observábamos cómo Rufus y Minerva conversaban sobre mis ojos.

—Muy poca —prosiguió Rufus.

—Aunque sé de alguien…

—¿Quién?

—Sting —contestó Minerva.

—¿Qué Sting?

—Nuestro Sting. Sting Euccliffe. Aunque él los tiene azules.

Aquello fue una sorpresa para mí. No esperaba que el hijo pequeño de Weisslogia Euccliffe entrara en nuestra conversación; mejor dicho, en su conversación.

—¡Oh sí! Sting Euccliffe. Está tan… —Rufus levantó los ojos al techo, soñando con quién sabe qué fantasías.

—Bueno, ya basta… —interrumpió Mira, pestañeando. —Yo soy Mira y si te estás preguntando si Rufus es así siempre; la verdad es que sí, es así —me dijo mientras me daba un beso—. Encantada de conocerte al fin.

—Ten cuidado, Yukino . Mira proviene de los rottweiler —dijo Rufus, bromeando con ella.

—¡Cállate! —Le propinó un empujón.

Mira llevaba el cabello, de color blanco, cortado justo sobre los hombros. Su largo flequillo estaba echado hacia atrás y dejaba entrever unos ojos aguamarina que me deslumbraron. Me encantaba su estilo. Vestía de una forma más urbana, aunque resultaba sensual y muy femenino. Se le notaba una personalidad fuerte y resolutiva, con seguridad en sí misma…, sin duda una anomalía entre los adolescentes. Su tono de voz, tan cálido, me tranquilizaba.

—Bueno, Yukino , ¿has probado los helados del Giordana's? —preguntó Mira aferrándose a su bufanda de lana malva.

—Esperaba hacerlo ahora mismo.

_Sting_

**V**i la Piazza de la Marina en cuanto di la última curva. La pelea ya había comenzado… con más gente de la que esperaba. El grupito de Ren y sus muñequitas había venido acompañado de más acólitos. Nos doblaban en número.

Unas ancianas que pasaban por allí salieron escopeteadas al ver aquel espectáculo de patadas y puñetazos. Me dio tiempo a ver que una de ellas se disponía a telefonear; pronto tendríamos la visita de los carabinieri.

Detuve mi Yamaha YZF R1 negra hincando la rueda delantera en el asfalto de una forma un tanto agresiva. Soltó un chirrido que vino acompañado de una débil humareda blanca, que no me impidió ver cómo uno idiota llamado Eve, sujetaba los brazos de Rogue mientras Ren le daba un golpe en el estómago. Mi amigo Laxus tenía la cabeza de Orga bien aferrada entre su brazo y las costillas y no dejaba de darle puñetazos. Otro muchacho saltó sobre él, pero Laxus se zafó rápidamente sacudiendo los hombros. Nadie quería pelearse con Laxus. Era un tío de metro noventa, grande y muy fuerte. Costaba adivinar que tuviera dieciocho años.

Ren, y otros dos niñatos más intentaban retener a Freed. Este sonreía mientras los esquivaba. Freed era pequeño y muy escurridizo, así que en una pelea lo único que podías hacer era correr tras él.

Sin embargo, lo que más me molestó fue ver que un muchacho, rezagado del meollo, grababa la pelea desde su móvil.

Apreté los labios mientras me bajaba de la moto tirándola a un lado. Solo llevaba unas semanas con ella, pero no era la primera vez que rompía algo. Qué más daba, podría comprarme otra cuando quisiera.

Me lancé sobre el muchacho, que no me había visto llegar. Le arranqué el móvil y, con él, le di un puñetazo en la cara. El aparato se hizo trizas entre mis dedos. Cayó al suelo fulminado; uno menos.

Ahora Ren era mi objetivo y fui a por él con decisión. Levanté la pierna y la lancé contra su pecho con tal fuerza que lo tiré al suelo. Al caer, pude oír un pequeño gemido. No dejé que se levantara, salté sobre él y le di un puñetazo que impactó en la mandíbula. Su cabeza rebotó contra el suelo, y el labio y la nariz comenzaron a sangrarle. Aun así, sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía para revolverse y empujarme. Caí y se colocó sobre mí. Rogue desvió el golpe que iba a darme con una patada. Aquel simple gesto hizo que yo volviera a darle otro puñetazo. Lo que no esperaba era que Orga se zafara de los brazos de Laxus y me diera una patada en la ceja.

Noté cómo la sangre se deslizaba por mi cara, pero eso no impidió que me lanzara sobre él. Le di un puñetazo en el estómago y comencé a pegarle en la cara mientras gritaba.

De repente, se oyeron las sirenas de la policía acercándose. La jodida llamaba de las viejas había sido muy efectiva. Era el momento de salir cagando leches, pero no podría hacerlo en la moto porque venían por esa dirección.

Rogue tiró de mí con fuerza y me puso en pie.

—¡Vamos, tenemos que irnos, Sting! —gritó Laxus comenzando a correr.

Freed le siguió y, tras ellos, los gemelos y el muchacho del móvil, que iba sangrando.

—¡Sting! —chilló Rogue.

Ren, ya de lejos, me observaba con una sonrisa fanfarrona y mirada interrogante. Sabía que ahí no terminaba la cosa. Se había atrevido a tocar a mi primo y a mis amigos, y eso no lo podía consentir. Me encargaría de él en cuanto se volviera a cruzar en mi camino.

—¡Estás muerto, hijo de puta! —clamé antes de sentir como Rogue me obligaba a correr.

Un coche de los carabinieri apareció cortándonos el paso justo cuando íbamos a cruzar la calle. Reboté contra él y me impulsé hacia delante saltando sobre el capó. Retomé velocidad y dejé al policía saliendo del coche. Rogue retrocedió y se perdió entre los árboles. Por suerte, la atención no estaba puesta en él… sino en mí.


End file.
